


The Battle To Be Won

by MininSnow



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Jack, F/F, FemShep - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Little bit of angst, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, ish, lots of feelings, sub Shep, takes place during Mass Effect 2, warnings in the notes and here in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Shepard sides with Miranda in the fight after Pragia. Jack storms off not understanding how Shepard could betray her like that. Only thing is, Shepard decides to explain herself which only leads to them admitting feelings the two had kept buried for a long time.





	The Battle To Be Won

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! Snowy here! While I work out how I would like to continue The Age After The Avatar, have some smut ;) I've been playing a lot of Mass Effect lately. While I love femShep with Liara, I love the dynamic this pairing could have. Also I'm really proud of this piece. Let me know what you all thought! I hope you peeps enjoy!
> 
> (Warnings = If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Explicit sexual content; Smut; Swearing; Lots of emotions; Angst-ish

They had just returned from Pragia. The research building had been destroyed pre Jack’s request after the bomb was planted in her room there. Shepard still held a pit in her stomach from all Jack told about that hell hole. It all settled deep in her mind and swirled as she removed her N7 armor. She felt awful, sick even. She kept it in however. She swallowed, her throat tight as she peeled her chest plate off. She set it aside to pull her crimson red hair out of it's ponytail to then fix it. Fighting tended to cause a few strands to fall out of place. After fixing it she had decided a drink sounded like a good idea.

 

She had made the decision to head to her cabin and grab some wine to possibly share with Jack. Jack needed it more than she did. Plus drinking with someone else was more enjoyable then drinking by herself. 

 

As she was mid stride, however, the ship’s loudspeaker crackled, making her pause her stride. Joker spoke with slight concern in his voice, “Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a...disagreement. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?”

 

She shook her head with a sigh and quickened her pace to the elevator, “I'll deal with it.”

 

Before reaching the elevator, she heard Joker add, “Take pictures.”

 

She laughed, a short sound that escaped her lips as the elevator door closed. She was left to her thoughts briefly as the elevator descended. What could have caused this so soon after Pragia? Did Miranda say something to Jack? Jack’s emotions were already all over. Shepard could see it in her eyes and hear the hurt behind the defense of tough words. She had talked to Jack quite a bit since they had picked her up from the prison ship, Purgatory. And she had to be honest with herself; she was growing to like Subject Zero more than a friend.

 

When she had first met Jack, she was very closed off. She would barely talk about herself but once she began to open up they had enjoyed many conversations with each other. Shepard liked hanging around Jack so she tended to spend most her time in Jack’s hidey hole. At first Jack had protested and even threatened to throw Shepard out herself. Then she got use to it. They were at the point where Jack was comfortable with sharing her bed as a seat. Then Shepard had chanced more than their friendship when she snuck to Jack’s abode one time while the crew was asleep. It had paid off quite well to the point of happening more than once.

 

She was torn from her thoughts when the door slid open. Her feet began to move on their own accord as she hurried to Miranda's office. She hoped she got there in time before they ripped each other’s throats out. As soon as Jack became a part of the crew, Miranda had been hostile toward her. Granted, Jack was as hostile back.

 

Once Shepard reached the door it slid apart with a whoosh as it opened. She found them standing in front of Miranda’s desk. She then flinched as Jack threw a chair into the wall with biotics. The seat was highlighted an ocean blue color as it was flung through the air by a swing of Jack’s arm. Miranda’s own biotics swam around her body as she sidestepped the chair thrown in her direction that crashed loudly against the wall. She eyed daggers at Jack and stood her ground as Jack snarled.

 

Jack’s body flared with blue mist as she shouted with bared teeth, “Touch me and I'll smear the walls with you, bitch!” 

 

Shepard stood in the doorway. Her eyebrows knit together as she raised her voice slightly to both announce her presence and to break up their fight, “Enough! Settle down both of you!”

 

Jack doesn't seem too keen on heeding Shepard’s words, though the blue haze disperses as she steps closer to Miranda, leaning close to the Cerberus operative’s face. Their eyes lock as both stubbornly refuse to back down, deep brown meeting with steel blue. 

 

Jack’s lips curl into a scowl, “The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong.”

 

_ So it was Miranda who started it _ , Shepard thought to herself as she looked over both powerful botic women. Miranda stood her ground. Her dark brown hair cascading over both shoulders and ending in a point above her chest. The tight black and white catsuit she always wore hugged her as if it was just a second layer of skin. Cerberus’s emblem above her left breast, where her heart was. Which Shepard found strangely fitting to say the least.

 

Miranda crosses her arms defiantly and says bitterly, “It wasn't Cerberus. Not really. But clearly you were a mistake.”

 

Shepard had pegged her as stubborn as soon as they met, but she would have never expected her to be this stubborn. Maybe she hadn't seen first hand what happened on Pragia, but she should have heard enough through the coms to know what went down in that facility was very wrong. It almost angered Shepard to Jack’s level of upsetness that Miranda was too prideful to admit what happened was wrong. 

 

Jack’s face contorted at that comment. Her tattooed body was tense and on edge. Shepard could see how the straps that covered her modest chest clung to her skin and hugged her middle, which left little to the imagination, as her back was ramrod straight. It was like she was trying to stand taller than Miranda in an intimidating way. Similarly to how cats arch their backs to look bigger when they fought. Shepard would have compared this to moose locking horns in a battle for dominance if she didn't find this so childish.

 

Jack pointed her finger straight in Miranda’s face. She raises her voice at Miranda’s remark when she spoke,“Screw you! You have no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!”

 

Shepard stepped fully into the room. The door closed behind her as she now stood between the two woman, arms raised slightly as if to prepare to keep them apart if one of them decided to follow through with the threats they threw around. She looked to either of them as they were still engaged in their staring contest. Jack was going to hate her for this but she was sure she could deal with an angered Jack over a pissed off Miranda. 

 

She took a deep breath then turned to look at Jack, “When you agreed to work for me, you agreed to be a part of a Cerberus mission.”

 

Jack looks surprised for a split second till that surprise turns to anger. She steps back from Shepard and Miranda, the hurt clear in her eyes. At that, Shepard regretted what she said. She should have sided with Jack. What the hell was she thinking?

 

“You're both assholes.” She locks eyes with Shepard, her next words directed toward the Commander, “You want me to fight for you, fine. You want anything more, go fuck yourself!” With that Jack’s body flares with botics as she storms from the room. She forces the door open with a swing of her arm. Shepard’s eyes never left her. She was sure she saw tears pepper the corner of her eyes. The pit in her stomach returned. 

 

Then her attention was drawn back to Miranda who spoke, “Thank you. Sorry about that...I hope she doesn't cause us more trouble than she's worth.”

 

Miranda returned to stand behind her desk. Shepard tore her eyes from Miranda and before the Cerberus women could ask what was wrong, Shepard hurried from the office after Jack. She sped walk to the elevator. Her pony tail bobbing as she does so. Maybe she could even catch up to Jack before she reached her hidey hole. That was highly unlikely but she wasn't going to wait. The longer she waited, the angrier and more hurt Jack was going to be. 

 

Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't think of what to say or do when she would finally get to Jack’s place. She was so worried she had messed everything up. That all the progress she had made with Jack was just spaced like trash. She squeezed her eyes shut and told herself not to worry and to think this through. She would tell Jack sorry for sure even as pathetic as it sounded. She would also explain her reasoning for her actions.

 

The elevator came to a stop. She stepped out as soon as the door opened.  _ Deep breaths; deep breaths _ , she told herself as she made her way down the steps into the ship’s depths. Jack sat on her bed. Her head was bent as it rested in her hands. Shepard tried her best to stay quiet but the last step always creaked even with as much as she wished it didn't. She flinched as Jack looked up. Her chin now resting in hands. 

 

A frown was clear on her face as her eyebrows angled down as she spit out bitterly, “I got nothing to say. Why don't you go talk to Miranda?”

 

She then refused to make eye contact with Shepard as she made her way into the cramped space. She crossed her arms as she stood before Jack’s bed. It was more like she hugged herself to help stay calm as she stated, “Don't tell me you fell for that.”

 

Jack then made eye contact with her. They locked eyes as she asked in a confused tone, frown still clean on her lips, “What are you talking about, Shepard? You sold me out.”

 

Shepard sighs and stands straight. She wasn't sure Jack was going to buy her explanation but it was worth a shot, “Look, unless you got your own secret network of contacts, I need to give Cerbereus-and Miranda-a little lip service now and then. Cut me some slack, alright?”

 

Jack scoffed at that then laughed, “Fine. Don't do it again. I'm not playing second to the cheerleader this whole trip.”

 

“You've never played second to Miranda, Jack.”

 

Jack looks up fully at that. She sits up. She huffs but moves to the side so there is space on the bed for Shepard to sit. She smiles at that. She was hopeless for sure but at least Jack didn't hate her. She took a seat and leaned into Jack. Her head resting on the botic’s shoulder. Jack wasn't much of the “touchy feely” kind of person but Shepard was by a long shot. She never got much back from Jack on those side of things and most times she was pushed away. But Jack stayed still. 

 

She closed her eyes as she spoke, “I'm really sorry about that. I should have never agreed with Miranda.”

 

“You said it yourself, you need to kiss Cerberus' ass sometimes.”

 

“Yeah...but I could have-”

 

“I forgive you. Can we just end it at that?”

 

Shepard opened her mouth to continue but chose not to push it too far. She nodded. She hadn't lost Jack to her stupid mistake and that's all that mattered. They sat in silence. She was a little surprised that Jack forgave her so quickly but she understood that you do what it takes, no matter what. Shepard was a soldier so it was something she understood just as well as Jack did. She wasn't seen as a war hero for nothing.

 

Jack looked over Shepard from the corner of her eye. Shepard cared. She could see that as plain as day. You didn't chase after someone you didn't care for unless you planned on using them but that wasn't Shepard’s motive. She was sure of that by now. The women who leaned into her really and truly cared.

 

“Sasha...”

 

Shepard looked up surprised at being addressed by her first name. Jack had only called her Sasha during their times of intimacy and it was always followed by some sort of smartass remark or nickname. Jack was facing her. The hurt clear as day in her face. Her eyes were glossy as if she was going to cry. Jack was only ever this vulnerable in front of her. She was so fragile and so soon after Pragia. She had just relived her whole childhood in less than an hour barely an hour ago. It was hard to strictly keep up the tough guy act after going through all that. Jack had to admit, being around Shepard didn’t always help either. Being around the Commander brought back other feelings she had long since buried. She was use to being betrayed. But here was Shepard, having chased her down even when she was just doing her duty. 

 

Feelings were something she had to disregard but it was difficult when the person involved just wouldn’t leave her alone, “What the fuck have you done to me?” Her voice cracked as she choked back a sob.

 

Shepard’s gaze softened as she hugged Jack. Her arms wrapped around her bare tattooed back, as she placed a hand on the back of her shaved head. Jack buried her face in Shepard’s chest; her hands clutched the sleeves of Shepard’s Cerberus issued uniform as she sobbed. It was quite and mostly muffled against Shepard’s chest. Sasha held her in her arms and hushed her with her sweet nothings. 

 

She kissed her temple then lowered her head to whisper softly into Jack’s ear to answer her question, “I’ve given you love, Jack.”

 

Jack pulled away at that. Shepard gave a worried look. Had she said something wrong? Jack squeezed her biceps, clinging to her as if Shepard would disappear if she let go, then their gazes met. Her eyes were red and puffy; her makeup was running. Watery black streaks covered her cheeks. She leaned close. Her breath ghosted Shepard’s chin where she placed a chaste kiss. The Commander watched and gently her eyes fluttered close as Jack worked her way up, placing planned kisses up her jawline, across her cheek, tracing the scars that cut over her nose and left eye, to then meet her lips. The kiss was soft and caring. It was filled with all those feelings Jack was afraid of. Jack then slowly pulls away after what felt like forever. Shepard slowly opened her eyes as she moved a hand to cup Jack’s cheek. She swiped the running makeup away with her thumb. 

 

“I...this is a lot to handle, Sasha...” Jack said. Barely speaking above a whisper as she squeezed the hand Shepard had on her face.

 

“I know. And we can move at whatever pace you think is best.” She offers Jack a kind smile. A genuine smile.

 

Jack’s hand drifts up Shepard’s arm to squeeze her shoulder.  _ That was extremely...powerful than any other kiss we’ve shared _ , Shepard thought as she cupped both of Jack’s cheeks and pulled her back into a kiss. Most times the kisses they shared were usually full of so much pent up sexual frustration but that one had a space cruiser load of feelings. All kinds of thoughts swirled in her mind. This kiss was deeper than the previous one and it soon involved tongue as Jack tentatively licked her lip and pulled on her bottom lip. She parted her lips and let Jack take over the kiss. It was heated and full of want with a hint of other things neither of them wanted to give much thought to; yet. Jack’s hands ended up in her hair as she pulled out the ponytail she had up. Red hair cascaded to stop just past her shoulders, to be level with her collarbone. Jack tossed the hair tie somewhere as she shifted them on the bed. Shepard was pressed against the mattress that was stiff against her back while Jack was straddling her hips as she kissed down her neck. 

 

Shepard’s hands fumbled with the straps Jack wore against her chest and that curled around her middle. She managed to unbuckle them as Jack captured her lips again. She threw them to the floor to leave Jack’s upper half fully bare as her hands veer up Jack’s sides to cup her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze. Jack gave a gasp in the kiss which Shepard took advantage of and slipped her tongue past Jack’s lips to be in charge of the kiss for a change.

 

Jack then pulled from it, her lipstick a lighter shade as some of it must be on Shepard’s lips, and Shepard’s chin as she sits up on the Commander’s middle. She rolls her hips into the woman’s under her as said women still kneads her breasts against her palms. Jack throws her head back as she grinds into Sasha. She squeezes the Commander’s hands against her chest as she bites her lower lip, releasing a shaky breath, and stares the other women down. Those lust filled green eyes met her darkened brown ones. Those emerald pools always shook her to her core. The want was true, pure, and all for Jack.

 

She gave a smirk as she pulls Sasha’s hands from her chest to have them lodge on her hips as her own hands begin to wander. She undoes the belt that kept Shepard’s shirt and pants together and peeled her shirt over her head and removed her pants in a fluid motion. She drops the garments onto the floor to join her straps.The Commander looked so much better in her underwear compared to wearing the Cerberus uniform that was now fully on the floor. Sasha’s pale skin was on full display for Jack, so were all the scars that littered the upper half of her body. She had a few on her hips and thighs but the majority of them resided on her upper half. 

 

Jack knew about scars. Knew how each had a story. Sasha didn’t cover hers up and part of that felt strange to her. She was so use to covering up her own in ink that it was weird to see someone embrace their own in their full glory. Jack dragged her finger down the valley of Shepard’s breasts, eager to rip off the matte black bra she wore, but she was going to wait. She felt like dragging this out. She wanted this to last as long as she could make it last. Her finger dipped down to a scar on her right side that curled to end in a point at her belly button. She outlined its path with her calloused finger tip which caused Shepard to draw in a breath then let out a gasp when said finger diverted from its path to hook under her panties and trace the skin that the elastic band rest against.

 

Sasha gritted her teeth then let out a soft moan as Jack’s other hand squeezed her thigh.

 

“Beg.”

 

She peered up at Jack who smirked and brushed her hand against Sheperd's center. She shivered. Her breath was already labored from the excitement.

 

“Please…”

 

She arched her hips but the botic kept them pinned to the bed with her free hand, “Please what?”

 

“Please make me feel good…” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “...Please, Jack.” With a little squirm of her hips.

 

Jack seems pleased by this as she removes the pesky undergarment then presses her hand against the warm skin. Taking her time to slip a finger deep within Sasha’s folds who hisses and arches her back. She grabs at the mattress under her desperately. 

 

“Jack!” She cried out as the single digit within her curls and hit an overly sensitive spot. Jack had discovered that made Shepard the noisiest. She would tease that spot the most after telling her to keep it down. Sasha would bite onto her own hand or bury her face into the bed as she struggled to stay quite. Jack began to slowly thrust her finger inside her. Shepard shivered and clung to Jack’s back, digging nails into tattooed skin and pulling her even closer to her shivering form. The biotic bit and chewed the skin of the red headed woman's collarbone as she left marks on her skin. 

 

Shepard usually said no to the marks but this time was different. She wanted to be known as Jack's. She wanted the women on top of her to claim her, to let everyone know she was taken. Even if they weren't really together, the Commander wanted that desperately.

 

Jack nibbled down her collar as she quickened the pace of her finger in and out of Shepard’s core. Everytime she thrusted back in, her palm would press against the bundle of nerves above her entrance which would cause Sasha to squirm and let out a whimper.

 

Jack loved this. She loved how the Commander would wiggle under her, how she would cling to the biotic, and let out all kinds of sounds and beg for what she wanted Jack to do to her. They were all for her, only her, and Jack knew that. Jack then added a second digit causing Shepard to suck in a breathe that led to a gasp as Jack pumped her fingers at a steady pace. Her breathing became labored as she clung to Jack, wrapping her arms under the botic’s armpits and scratching at her back as if to help anchor herself. Jack hums in her ear and drags her tongue along the shell of it. 

 

Shepard releases a breathy moan, “Ahhh...Jack...I'm close...Ja-Ahhh!”

 

Jack curls her fingers in the middle of Sasha’s sentence as she returns to marking her collarbone. Her free hand then removes the Commander's bra. Tossing the useless garment to the floor. She then pulls back to sit up and look over the writhing Shepard. From her right shoulder across her collarbone are deep red, turning a bit purple and blue, marks that claim her as Jack’s. She has an arm covering her face as she bites into the flesh to hold back her noises as her other arm holds a tight grip on Jack’s waistband, tugging whenever Jack made her feel exceptionally good. Her red hair is fanned out on the mattress behind her head. She raises her hips to meet Jack’s thrusts as she shivers and lets out desperate moans that carry Jack’s name to show she's very close to reaching her end.

 

Then Jack removes her fingers.

 

She stilled her own movements. She squeezed Jack’s waistband at the lost of the intimate contact. Her chest heaves up and down as she slows her pants. She lets go of her arm and draps it over her eyes. Shepard then lets out a whine, “Jack…”

 

“Look at me, Sasha.” 

 

She drops her arm to lock eyes with her lover. What she was greeted with both shocked and aroused her. The biotic licks both digits she had previously stuffed inside her. Her cheeks blossom a deep shade of crimson at that action. Jack only smirks. She holds no sign of any shame as she proudly sucks on her fingers, twirling the digits between her tongue. Sasha’s breathing had calmed as she came down from her interrupted high but her heart still hammered in her chest. Her eyes lock with Jack’s action as she pulls her fingers from her mouth with a soft audible “pop”. But she didn't stop there. She spread her fingers in a “V” shape and licked between, all while keeping her creamy brown eyes locked with those lustful green clouded orbs that were wide from Jack’s action. Shepard couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. She knew Jack was teasing her but it was more than that. It was a promise of what was to come next, if she so desired it.

 

Sasha let a soft whimper as Jack sucked and tongued between her fingers. Jack loved the look on the redhead’s face. It was so desperate with a twinkle of excitement held in her eyes. Once she decided the teasing was enough, she pulled her hand away finally which only prompted another whimper. That only made her smirk widen to an impish like grin.

 

They stared at each other waiting for one of them to act. Shepard wanted a release from the burning desire that erupted from between her legs at that display, and Jack wanted Shepard to beg for it. Which the Commander was very aware of but part of her wanted to tease Jack too. She moved her hands to caress Jack’s hips then dragged them down to pull on Jack’s waistband in a silent request for Jack to discard the garment but Shepard rarely got her way right away in the bedroom with Jack. She trailed her hands down to squeeze Jack's thighs through the leather like material of her pants. Jack hummed in response to the action. Sasha gave them another squeeze and palmed the strong muscles. Jack gave her a look that held so much love in it. She wanted to kiss her rather badly. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen unless she voiced her want. If she voiced her want, with a beg of course, Jack would compile. Most times anyways. 

 

She bit her bottom lip at the thought. Jack knew that was Shepard’s breaking face. She was going to beg for something. She waited patiently since she had already decided she wanted to take her time. Her thoughts swirled of what Sasha was about to request. _Would she ask to be eaten out or be taken right now?_ The edge of her lips curled at the look on the Commander’s face when Jack would take her, claim her, break her down into a mess of moans that would carry Jack’s name. Never had she been this excited with someone in the bedroom as she was with Sasha. _Her_ _Sasha_. She could feel a blush burn on her cheeks at the thought. 

 

“Jack...” She started tentatively as she reached her arms out to the women. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the tattooed convict’s neck and pulled her close. All of this was overwhelming and kissing Jack would help ground her, “...kiss me. Please.”

 

The biotic stared at her. She was caught off guard by the emotions held in Sasha’s gaze. The raw lust but also all the love. It knocked her off her high horse and for a moment she was frozen by Sasha’s desperate, almost pitiful look she held in her green eyes. How it looked she could cry at any moment. She had never seen the strong Commander look so overwhelmed. She always held such a professional air even during their first few times in the sack. But now was so much different. It was full of so much raw emotion, so much...Jack wasn’t too sure what she was thinking about after that. These feelings had crushed her so long ago that she had buried them deep down in her heart. She had closed herself off. By the shakes that racked Sasha’s body as she tried so hard to hold herself together, it seemed the older women hadn’t opened up to someone like this in a long time either.

 

Jack wasted no more time in trying to figure out her feelings. What mattered now was Sasha and only Sasha. She leaned down. Her nose tickled Shepard’s cheek as Jack tilted her head to capture the other women’s lips. It was a soft kiss to start out. It felt as if Sasha was trying so hard to convey what she was feeling through the simplicity of their skin on skin contact as the Commander’s equally calloused hands pressed into Jack’s back, forcing the convict to press flush against her. The feeling sent a tingle down the botic’s back as they kissed. The kiss then deepened as Shepard gladly parted her lips to let Jack control the kiss. She wasn’t sure if she had the gusto to lead such an intimate thing anymore. Jack’s confidence made her feel safe and needed. So the powerful botic could take the lead like she always seemed to enjoy doing. 

 

Jack’s hands then began to roam. One ended up in the red curls that were fanned out on the bed. She grabbed a fistful on the back of Shepard’s head to push her closer into the kiss. Which had turned slightly sloppy as the emotions from before were heightened by the strong feelings of lust that had started this all. Her other hand gripped Shepard’s thigh. Sasha arched her body into Jack’s. Greeting the affections she was giving.

 

They stayed locked in the heated kiss that Jack led till the Commander pulled back to whimper as Jack gave a squeeze to her thigh, dangerously close to her burning heat. Jack let go of her hair at that and sat up slightly with a hum as she regained her composer. Pain throbbed at the back of Sasha’s head but it did nothing but cause her to want more contact. Jack massaged the thigh under her hand, pressing her palm against it as her fingers tickled the skin of her inner thigh that led to the spot Sasha wanted touched terribly bad. 

 

She arched her hips to try and entice Jack into touching her on her own accord, but that wasn't going to happen. She knew that.  _ No harm in trying _ , she told herself. Jack then moved her other hand to knead Shepard’s right breast against her palm which caught her off guard. She let out a desperate moan, followed by another arch of her hips. She really wanted that hand to move up her thigh. So she could at least grind against it. The lack of friction was causing her mind to blank and it made the rest of her overly sensitive.

 

She was about to beg for the contact she heavily craved for, however, Jack spoke first, “I'm going to pound your brains out, Sasha.”

 

The sentence dripped with lust and sounded as if Jack was getting desperate herself. Shepard peered up to meet the botic’s powerful gaze. She was going to beg to be eaten out but that gaze changed her request.

 

“Then take me.” She meant it to sound like more of a challenge. Instead it came out to sound more like a plea than anything else.

 

Jack smirks in response then kisses her. It is brief but it delivers the message nonetheless. Jack was going to act on Sasha’s plea. She pulls from the Commander’s naked form and stands to then drop her pants that she steps out of to join the growing pile of clothes. She then bends down to reach for a metal lock box she kept under the bed. Shepard had learned long ago what she kept in there. Her heart beat against her chest, hammering against her rib-cage as her eyes never left the convict as said women digs through the box. 

 

She pulls out a harness first that she places on the bed, which meant Jack was going to use a toy they had never used together before. Most times it was a skin colored strapless one that Jack enjoyed using on Sasha the most, as it had a slight curve to it and was longer in length where it lacked girth, however, it wasn't her favorite one. With credits she had saved, she bought a new toy just for them, though she had only used it for solo times once in a while. While the skin colored one had an insert at the end for the wearer, this one had a built in vibrator. A feature that was sure to surprise Sasha. It had costed her a hefty sum of credits but what had she to loose? She couldn't think of any negatives; only the positives that included the idea of making Sasha squirm and cry out her name till her voice was hoarse. 

 

Jack smirked as she pulled the toy from the box and held it out so Sasha could see. Her eyes widened. The toy was a midnight black with a wide base. It didn't have the length the one they normally used had, but the girth… Sasha shivered at the thought of what it would feel like inside her combined with the rough pace Jack liked to move at. Her whole frame shivered at the mental image that thought produced. The idea also caused her to squeeze her thighs together subconsciously.

 

“Like what you see, Sasha?”

 

Her mind was still swirling so that she was confused on what Jack meant but then her eyes met the toy again. She could only nod. How could words even come close to what her answer would be?

 

Jack sets the toy on the bed. She caught the look in the Commander’s eyes. The lust was so prominent, it was making Jack’s patience run low. She  _ really _ wanted to pound Shepard now. Her smirk only widened as she shimmied out of her panties and tossed the article of clothing over her shoulder carelessly. She then picked up the harness and pulled that on; she tightened the straps around her waist and thighs. She then grabbed the toy and climbed back onto the bed. She sat up on her knees between Sasha’s now wide spread legs with the help of Jack’s hands on Shepard’s knees. She then clicked it in place. She gave a hum as the cool silicone sat flush against her untended to heat. She moved closer so the shaft sat against Sasha’s folds, who spread her legs wider with a hum of her own. Jack bent to kiss her. Their tongues met instantly. 

 

Jack then pulled from Shepard’s lips to plant kisses down the Commander's chin and neck, “Ready to be fucked senseless?”

 

“Please, Jack,” She begged with an arch of her hips to press into the underside of the shaft that lay against her. She grind against the toy achingly slow as she bit her bottom lip, “I want you inside me, now...Please...”

 

Jack gave a husky chuckle at the desperation in her Commander’s voice as she sat up and pulled back slightly. She shifted a hand to help line herself up. Jack met the heated gaze of her lover as she slowly eased the head into Sasha, then arched into the woman under her to push half of the toy’s length into her greedy heat. 

 

Shepard gave a soft breathy moaned as Jack eased herself inside till she was fully hilted. She panted and wrapped her legs around Jack’s middle to hug her close as she quickly adjusted to the girth. She was terribly turned on and this felt heavenly. She’d never felt this full before. It was almost overwhelming with Jack’s weight adding into the mix as well as the affectionate kisses she showered the Commander in. She gripped the sheet under her with both hands. Her chest heaved up and down as the excitement of the activity echoed with the drumming of her heartbeat. 

 

Jack nuzzles her chest which was strangely affectionate of her. She kissed the hot skin, decorating her in more marks to match the ones that coated the Commander's shoulder and collarbone. She trailed her hot mouth across Shepard’s collarbone and chest. She teasingly left kisses all over her breasts and gave soft sucks here and there. Even while Jack was being uncharacteristically affectionate, it still felt as if Jack was claiming her like some sort of animal in heat, but Sasha enjoyed the feeling as she rubbed at Jack’s back and panted softly. She melted into the rock hard bed best she could as Jack testingly rolling her hips. Sasha gave a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't expected the sudden movement.

 

Jack trails kisses back up to lock lips with Shepard as she shifts her hands to cup the underside of Sasha’s thighs. She sits up slightly as she breaks the kiss. They lock eyes. The lust was overpowering. It sent a shiver down the botic’s back. Sasha then grind against her, rolling her own hips as a shaky moan leaves her lips. This breaks Jack out of her stupor. She needed to stop spacing out and focus on the woman under her.

 

With that mindset, she slowly began to move her hips. She started with shallow thrusts, only pulling out about half way then plunging back in. Sasha arched her body, hungry for more contact as Jack picked up the pace, pulling back so only the head was still inside then thrusting deeply. Sasha was a panting and moaning mess in a couple of minutes as she dug her nails into Jack’s back who leaned over her to get a better angle. Sasha covered the botic’s neck in kisses and love bites. Unlike her, Jack loved to show off that she had had a fun time. Although Jack never bragged about it nor told anyone about her sex life. She just wore the marks silently but proudly and Sasha loved that. That cockiness of Jack’s pushed all the right buttons for her.

 

She then threw her head back into the mattress, her fiery red hair fanning out behind her head, as Jack hit a sensitive spot inside her, “F-fuck...Jack...Ahhh...Right there!...”

 

Jack glances at Sasha. She has her eyes shut as she bites her bottom lip to hold back her noises the best she could, but once Jack shifted her hips to fulfill Shepard’s plea her mouth flung agap in a silent moan. That silent moan then turned to whimpers as she grabs at Jack’s back to help anchor herself. She was close. 

 

Jack slows slighted which causes Sasha to whine, “Jack...stop doing tha-aahhhh!...”

 

She threw her head back as Jack had turned on the vibe that was built into the toy. It caught her off guard. Her whole form arches, and presses into Jack as Jack returns to the pace her thrusts were at before. Sasha scratches at Jack's back as Jack’s name flows out in waves along with her moans. She shivers slightly and pants heavily. She was very close. 

 

Jack hums. The vibrations were not nearly as strong for her, but they served their purpose, for now. What mattered was giving Sasha a mind shattering orgasm. Better than any Jack had given the Commander before. Jack wanted her to remember this one, and she always wanted Shepard to come back.

 

Sasha was lost in the intense pleasure the women above her was giving her. The vibrations were almost too much once she dipped over the edge. Her legs straighten out as her chin tipped toward the ceiling and she arched her back like a cat. She also let out a string of swears, moans, and she repeated Jack’s name like a matra. They were all music to Jack’s ears.

 

These were tell tale signs Sasha had reached her end. So was her heat hugging tight to the toy, forcing Jack to slow her pace. She also made sure to turn off the vibe. Shepard never lasted long being overstimulated. The slow gentle thrusts Jack had changed to did just fine as Sasha calmed her pants and slowly came down from her pleasure induced high. The botic pulled out not long after. She sat up as she examined her Commander.

 

The Commander draped an arm over her face. Jack watches her chest heave; the sweat slick on her pale skin. The bite marks had already begun to turn a deep blue-purple color. A smirk crossed her features as she looked over her work. Once her pants were calmed down fully, Sasha reached her arms out to Jack. Jack moved to accept the embrace. They kissed. It was soft and filled with so much emotion. It was missing the lust that was there before. It was however filled with so much more than that.

 

Jack pulls away to rest her forehead on Sasha’s as they bask in the Commander’s afterglow. The look in her eyes made Jack's heart melt and she momentarily forgot about the throbbing heat between her own legs for a moment. Sasha give a soft smile, the edges of her mouth curled up ever so slightly. The sweetness it held shone in her half lidded eyes.

 

The smile then widened as she spoke, “I love you, Jack.”

 

Silence met the confession. Jack sat up slightly, propping herself up by straightening her arms with her palms firmly against the mattress. She blinked once, twice, three times, till it dawned on her what had just been said. Her expression went from one of confusion to one of surprise. It hit Sasha way too late. Her smile changed to that of a look of shock. Her face also turned bright red to almost match that of her hair. 

 

That wasn't meant to slip out.

 

She brought her hands up and buried her face in her own palms, “Fuck...I'm sorry, Jack.”

 

Jack stared at the back of Shepard’s hands. Her mind was swirling. Sasha just told her she loves her.  _ Wow _ . That was more than a surprise but not an unwelcome one, now that she thought about it. It caused butterflies in her stomach. She didn't realize that's what she was feeling till she gave it all some deep thought. She liked that Shepard said that; that she showed such a vulnerable side. But there was also fear. This wasn’t something she understand how to handle. 

 

While Jack was lost in thought, Sasha was over thinking what the silence meant. She screwed up. She knew she had.  _ Telling Jack I love her? How dumb does someone have to be _ ? She bit her bottom lip to hold back tears. Her hands covered her face as if to hide all the emotion she was trying her best to keep in. She blamed the overwhelming emotions she was feeling on the fantastic climax she had received from the silent botic who’s body heat she could still feel against her. 

 

She blinked her on coming tears away. Jack had yet to pull off her or even ask her to leave. She slowly lowered her hands from her face to look at Jack who met her gaze. She was still deep in thought. Shepard could tell by that far off look held in those brown eyes. 

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack blinks then stares into emerald pools, “Yes, Sasha?”

 

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out like an idiot.”

 

Jack cracks a smile, “It’s fine,” Then she was partly lost on what to say next. She fumbled with her words briefly before settling on, “I mean, we have been fucking for a while so it kinda makes sense.”

 

Sasha gives a nervous laugh and raises an eyebrow at Jack, “And what does that mean?”

 

Jack goes rigid. She honestly didn’t expect to be called out but this was Shepard she was talking to. She sighs and relaxes slightly. This was going to be hard to admit, “I...love you too, Sasha.”

 

Sasha blinks, her mouth agap. Jack’s face goes bright red. 

 

Jack then huffs, “Get your jaw off the floor. You shouldn’t be that surprised.”

 

Sasha then gives a huge smile that reaches her eyes, “I’m just really happy.”

 

Jack laughs and lays her head on Shepard’s shoulder as she relaxes against the warm body under her, “Fuck, we sound like losey teenagers.”

 

The Commander laughs hard at that. Once her fits of laughter die down, she hugs Jack close to her with a hum, “So...what does this make us?”

 

Jack ponders on that for a moment, “If we make it through this suicide mission-”

 

“We will.” 

 

Sasha says that with so much confidence that Jack stumbles on her words again, “Okay, jeez... I’m not good with this mushy stuff. You can call us whatever you want. I’m behind you all the way.”

 

Shepard smiles at that. For now she just liked the idea of keeping their relationship to themselves, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease Jack about it, “Imagine Miranda's face when I tell her we’re dating.”

 

Jack laughs at that, “God, the cheerleader would shit a brick.” 

 

Sasha laughs along with Jack, “She really would.”

 

Then a welcoming silence falls over them. They could only really hear each others breathing and the whirring of the engine above them. It was almost strangely quiet but Shepard didn’t mind. She snuggled into Jack who sits up fully. Sasha looks her over as she gets off the bed and removes the toy jutting out from between her legs. 

 

She holds it by the straps and swings it around with a smirk, “You sure did make a mess. I’ll have to clean this later.”

 

Sasha rolls her eyes, “I’m not going to say sorry. That felt really good.”

 

Jack laughs, “Better have. I spent a hefty amount of credits on this thing.”

 

“I’m sure you did.”

 

“What? You don’t believe me? You try finding cheap stuff on Illium.”

 

Sasha rubs her face with a yawn, “I believe you, gosh.” 

 

Jack drops the toy to settle on their pile of discarded clothes. The botic then turns back to Sasha. She returns to bed, straddling Shepard’s hips as she smirks down at her Commander, “Don’t be falling asleep yet. You haven’t even taken care of me.” 

 

Sasha’s hands drift to Jack’s hips, “Can’t we cuddle for a bit, then I’ll make you scream.”

 

Jack huffs and rolls her eyes with a soft smile, “That better be a promise, Shepard.”

 

Sasha leans up to kiss Jack, “Of course it’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you peeps want more of Jack and Shep or any other Mass Effect pairings, or even some other fandom smut, let me know! I like writing small fics while I try to figure out where The Age After The Avatar goes. It will update soon. I've just had so many other projects I've been working on. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
